Just Love KookMin Ver
by LulluBee
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek ketika Jungkook yang baru saja pulang bekerja ditengah malam hari dan mendapati kekasihnya Jimin yang tengah tertidur pulas.. KookMin couple seme KookMin uke BxB YAOI BTS Fanfiction RnR Juseyo...


_Just Love_

Pair :

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Jeon Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, Fluffy.

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, TYPO, MAINSTREAM, DLL.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam untuk wilayah kota Seoul. Warna hitam memenuhi seluruh kota ini, menyembunyikan cahaya bulan dibalik awan gelap yang menggumpal diatas sana. Bahkan karna malam juga berhasil menyembunyikan hampir sebagian orang yang sudah nyaman didunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Namun berbeda dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang masih melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang padat penduduk ini. Sang pengemudi melajukan mobil berwarna hitam itu dengan sangat cepat, untung saja jalanan sudah sepi, mungkin kalau tidak sudah terjadi kecelakaan sejak tadi.

Jungkook, atau Jeon Jungkook, nama asli dari si pengemudi nekat ini. Terus saja melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Memang namja berparas tampan ini sejang mengejar waktu, untuk segera sampai kerumahnya. Bayangkan saja dijam malam ini, yang seharusnya menjadi waktu untuk istirahat namun dia masih saja melintasi jalanan yang panjang ini.

Dan setelah beberapa menit dia menghabiskan waktu dijalan, akhirnya mobil mewah itu sudah memasuki area parkir digedung apartemen yang sepertinya bisa dikatakan mewah juga. Jungkook pun segera memakirkan mobilnya ditempat yang menurutnya sudah pas.

Setelah itu dia keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya, dan tidak lupa dia mengaktifkan kunci otomatis agar mobilnya tetap aman. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area parkir, dan masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya. Memasuki lift untuk menuju ketempat tujuannya.

Saat lift sudah berhenti dilantai 4, pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka. Jungkook dengan segera keluar dari dalam lift dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya. Hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya sehabis melewati tikungan, berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besi. Dia pun langsung memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu itu.

' _Ting'_

Dan setelah pintu terbuka, Jungkook segera memasuki ruangan ini. Kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih kedalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Seluruh cat ruangan ini memang dipenuhi warna putih, ditambah dengan arsitektur dan barang-barang klasik yang membuat tempat ini mejadi terasa sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Huhhh lelahnyaa.." Keluhnya pelan sambil terus melangkah masuk.

Namun baru sampai ruang tengah, langkahnya sudah terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada objek yang tengah terbaring diatas sofa.

"Aisshh.. Anak ini.." Gumamnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat kearah objek yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa.

Jungkook berjongkok disebelah objek yang tenyata seorang pria berwajah manis, kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah tenang nya ketika tengah terpejam itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah namja cantik ini.

"Jimin-ah, bangun sayang.." Ujar Jungkook lembut. Tangannya beralih pada rambut halus berwarna hitam ini.

Tapi sepertinya namja yang tadi dia panggil Jimin itu masih nyaman didunia mimpinya, dia hanya menggeliat didalam tidurnya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

"Sayang irona, ayo bangun Minnie.. Kenapa kau tidur disofa.."

"Eunghh.."

"Jimin, ayo bangun.." Ucap Jungkook lembut, kemudian dia melihat Jimin perlahan demi perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eunghh.. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara yang masih lemah.

"Iya, aku baru saja sampai.. Kenapa kau tidur disini? Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku, eoh?" Tanya Jungkook seraya duduk disamping Jimin yang sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam milik kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka tidur sendirian." Jawab Jimin sambil memeluk Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada hangat namja tampan itu. Dan tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh Jungkook.

"Kau harus terbiasa tidur sendirian, chagiya.. Kau tahu kan kalau aku akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Ucap Jungkook.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan ditemani oleh bawahanmu saja." Ditambah dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu, aku akan langsung membunuh bawahanku." Ancam Jungkook.

"Aisshh.." Sunggut Jimin yang kembali memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lagi, "Yasudah ayo kita tidur dikamar. Kalau kau tidur disofa bisa-bisa badanmu sakit semua. Kkaja.."Ujar Jungkook.

"Gendoong~~"Rengek Jimin, manja..

"Aisshh.. Kau itu berat tahu.."Goda Jungkook.

Jimin merenggut, "Yasudah, aku tidur disini saja.." Ancam Jimin yang kembali berbaring disofa.

"Ya ya ya.. Baiklah baiklahh! Ayo naik.." Akhirnya Jungkook segera berjongkok didepan Jimin.

Dengan gembira Jimin langsung naik ke atas punggung lebar Jungkook.

"Makanmu banyak sekali ya? Badanmu sangat berat." Sindir Jungkook yang mencoba berjalan dengan Jimin yang berada dipunggungnya.

' _Plakk!'_

Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook hingga terdengar suara ringisan halus dari bibir namja tampan ini.

"Kau bawel.." Ucpa Jimin.

"Kau berat.." Balas Jungkook yang terus berjalan.

"Kau menyebalkan.." –Jimin-

"Kau mengagumkan.." –Jungkook-

"Kau pervert.." –Jimin-

"Kau sexy.." –Jungkook-

"Jangan menggombaliku.."Ucap Jimin seraya menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah akibat godaan dari Jungkook tadi, dia merasa malu..

"Aku tidak menggombal! Kau memang sexy.." Jawab Jungkook yang kini sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Agak susah memang, karena dia juga harus memegangi Jimin kalau tidak bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu terjatuh.

"Berisik.. Aku membencimu.."Ujar Jimin yang sedari tadi digoda Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu.."Balas Jungkook lagi sambil berjalan masuk setelah berhasil membuka pintu itu, dan menuju ke ranjangnya.

Menurunkan Jimin di ranjang King Size milik mereka.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Jimin yang kini sudah terduduk diranjangnya.

"Aku akan memperkosamu.." Balas Jungkook.

"Aisshh! Kookieee berhentilahh.."Jimin melempar bantal berwarna putih kearah kekepala Jungkook, namun bantal itu segera ditangkapnya.

"Saranghae.."Ujarnya lembut seraya naik keatas ranjang dan bergabung dengan Jimin disana.

"Nado.." Balas Jimin.

"Yasudah, ayo kita tidur.. Aku lelah.."Ujar Jungkook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

Diikuti oleh Jimin yang juga ikut berbaring disampingnya, merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang Jungkook.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aniya.. Besok pagi saja." Jawab Jungkook.

"Aiihhh.. Dasar jorok.." Ejek Jimin.

"Tapi kau cintakan?"Goda Jungkook yang berhasil membuat wajah Jimin memerah. Yang membuat Jimin lebih menenggelamkan wajah merahnya didada Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Kookiieee, sudahlahh.. Ayo tidur.." Ucap Jimin manja.

"Ne, tidurlah.. Mimpi indah chagiya.."Ucap Jungkook sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Jimin. Kemudian dia juga tidak lupa mengecup penuh sayang kening Jimin, lalu membawa namja berwajah manis ini kedalam pelukannya.

"Iya Kookie, kau juga yahh.." Jimin menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Jungkook, membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan tak kalah erat.

Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang sama-sama memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang tersenyum menandakan bahwa mereka merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang telah mereka bagi. Saling menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kasih sayang yang mereka berdua rasakan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

F  
I  
N

.

.

.


End file.
